<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Privilegium odiōsum by Creeky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678697">Privilegium odiōsum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creeky/pseuds/Creeky'>Creeky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Angst, Female Mammon | Viper, Gen, Light Angst, Out of Character, Steampunk, флекс латынью</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:48:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creeky/pseuds/Creeky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда должность, которая по своей сути не должна быть преемственной, становится ею — появляется новый сорт рабства.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Стимпанк не справляется</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Privilegium odiōsum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Скетч из вселенной магической стимпанк ау (https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stmpnk_strggle/profile). Советую прочитать для лучшего понимания.<br/>Вайпер и ее размышления, другие персонажи упоминаются фоном.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вайпер садится за изящный стул, вытягивает ноги и скидывает с них туфли на пол, пробегаясь босыми пальцами по холодному, начищенному до блеска паркету. Она сонно жмурится, втягивая голову в воротник накидки с меховой подкладкой, оглядывается на дверь. За ней — тишина, из звуков только шорох ветра за окном, стук веток в стекло и одинокая трель птицы.</p>
<p>Убедившись, что никто не намеревается ее тревожить, она слегка распускает шнуровку корсета (благо, что та спереди), а затем внимательно рассматривает тонкую папку, лежащую перед собой. В папке, на самом деле, нет ничего, что дало бы причину смотреть на нее так немигающе и долго — она самая обычная, неопределенного грязно-серо-коричневого цвета, без надписей, без опознавательных знаков. Такую можно добыть везде, будь то Райское Кольцо или трущобы — эти папки в ходу и в отделении суда и в самой захудалой конторке.</p>
<p>Ничего необычного, и все же, при взгляде на нее у Вайпер начинает болеть голова. Если бы в ее роскошный кабинет сейчас ворвались грабители, они даже не посмотрели бы на эту вещь внимательнее, сразу же направились бы к шикарному, тускло блестящему на видном месте сейфу, обшитому листовым железом, вывернули бы полочки резного рабочего стола из полированного гренадила или, на худой конец, просмотрели бы куда более дорогие папки, тисненые золотой фольгой, с крепкой кожаной обложкой и символом Главной судьи — двумя скрещенными белыми хризантемами.</p>
<p>И ничего не получили бы с этого.</p>
<p>В сейфе Вайпер хранит: пару лакированных лодочек благородного серого цвета, если вдруг устанет стопа, мягкие сапожки с пряжками из черненого серебра для внезапных поездок, гранатовую брошь (поддельную) и ободок для волос, отделанный жемчугом (тоже поддельным). В рабочем столе Вайпер хранит: яшмовую расческу (настоящую, но из порченого камня), изрисованные ерундой документы, две вуали — с пером черного лебедя и отделанную гагатом (настоящим), с черным пухом и отделанную маджоритом (тоже настоящим), а также всякую мелочь, вроде печатей Главной судьи, набора перьевых ручек, чернил — синих, зеленых и коричневых, и спичек. В дорогих лощеных папках Вайпер хранит самые рутинные, неинтересные, а также не несущие тайны или ценности дела, вроде просьб удовлетворить решение судебного процесса или любой другой ерунды, проходящей через ее руки каждый день.</p>
<p>Если не считать вуалей, грабителям здесь совершенно нечем поживиться. Положим, фальшивый жемчуг можно продать за четверть цены настоящего, потому что он исключительно качественная подделка, а фальшивый гранат не стоит даже этого — простая стекляшка. Порченая яшма на рынке тоже не особо ценится — в последний раз, когда Вайпер проверяла, она стоила пятую часть реальной, и то лишь у трущобных бродяжек, которые скупают почти любой хлам.</p>
<p>За документы, которые приносятся ей время от времени в неприметной папке неопределенного цвета, иной раз можно купить себе целый особняк. В худшие дни — просто неплохой дом в Среднем Кольце. Это, конечно, по грубым подсчетам Вайпер, потому что никто еще не решался выкупить у нее информацию.</p>
<p>Вайпер умеет прятать самое ценное за шелухой, забивать свою жизнь подделками в позолоченном серебре и стекляшками в посеребренной меди. Она носит гарнитур из фальшивого аметиста, закалывает волосы шпилькой с дефектным ляписом, кутает зимой руки в перчатки с искусственным лисьим мехом по краю. Она — самая насквозь ничего не стоящая аристократка из всех… по крайней мере, старается ей быть. Разумеется, фамильный особняк на все сто процентов настоящий, как и деньги фамилии Фантазма, как и их статус — но она сама внутри этой обертки определенно точно стоит гораздо меньше, чем предполагается.</p>
<p>Единственное исключение она делает для своих вуалей. Но и они не слабость, а лишь находящаяся там, где ей положено быть деталь ее беззвучно кричащего бунта против всего живого.</p>
<p>Вайпер потирает виски, скользит ступнями в туфли и выглядывает в коридор, крича, чтобы ей принесли лекарство. Где-то за углом слышится торопливый стук чьих-то каблуков; она прислушивается и понимает, что это со стороны общей комнаты прокуроров. Прокуроров она недолюбливает, поэтому боль тут же стискивает голову еще сильнее, напитавшись раздражением.</p>
<p>Она возвращается за стол. Папка зияет мерзким пятном на черной поверхности стола.</p>
<p>Конечно, она не тыкает своим мнением — а намеренно оборачивать себя в шлейф фальши это определенно мнение, и никак иначе — в лицо важным персонам Города. Когда одна из двух Джильо-Неро любезно приглашает поговорить ее о делах, или когда где-то вспыхивает ненужный, но обязательный светский прием, она покорно снимает все свои подделки. В конце концов, целью всего этого театра никогда не была гласность.</p>
<p>Любое мнение, которым ты стремишься размахивать у всех на виду, превращается в жажду внимания. Вайпер терпеть не может лишнее внимание.</p>
<p>Она всегда его ненавидела. С детства. Может быть, даже еще до момента, когда родилась. Ее ненависть сформировалась в тот момент, когда маму назвали «второй красавицей Города», а затем бесплотным духом парила среди облаков, смешиваясь с туманами, пока, наконец, не вселилась в ее новорожденное тело, чтобы продолжить свое существование осознанно. Эта теория кажется Вайпер весьма вероятной — она так сильно ненавидит, что даже не может вспомнить, когда все началось, и было ли время, когда она принимала комплименты своей внешности с улыбкой.</p>
<p>Тот факт, что она не может вспомнить, злит ее еще сильнее — потому что она помнит в с е. Она помнит едва ли не всю свою жизнь, детально, ярко — кроме дней, когда она радовалась своей красоте.</p>
<p>Какая грязная, черная насмешка проклятой памяти. Особенно учитывая то, как хорошо она помнит лицо умершего в детстве отца, его ласковые, почти урчащие интонации, как у большой кошки, охраняющей тебя от всего мира.</p>
<p>Вайпер решает заняться грязной папкой позднее. Она раскрывает обычную и сразу же отмечает, что секретарь любезно собрал документы по теме: желтой булавкой подколоты скучные просьбы подтвердить спорное судебное решение (их много, потому что в последние годы судьи предпочитают лишний раз лизнуть ей ноги, вместо того, чтобы принять ответственность), синей булавкой подколоты дела, пришедшие к ней напрямую (две бумажки — жалоба мелкого буржуа на то, что какой-то молодой придурок-аристократ обесчестил его дочку, и донос от другого аристократа о собраниях тайного клуба недовольных властью), красной булавкой подколоты просьбы о назначениях на должность (таких наглецов четверо, один написывает ей уже месяц), и черной булавкой подколоты дела, связанные с Аркобалено (Вайпер даже не смотрит, что там, оставим самое сладкое на потом).</p>
<p>Она сразу же дает ход жалобе буржуа, оставляя на белоснежной бумаге лиловую кляксу сургуча с оттиском своей печати. Скрещенные хризантемы обещают разжечь в Райском Кольце очередной скандал.</p>
<p>Ей говорили: «какая у вас чудесная внешность!», и «какой нежный изгиб личика, какие глубокие синие глаза, какие вишневые губы!», и «совсем как у мамы». Ей говорили: «как вам повезло, мисс Фантазма, что вы переняли от своей матери самое лучшее», и «вы должны гордиться этим», и «у вас правильная форма скул, у вас кожа оттенка слоновой кости». Ей говорили: «вы совсем как ваша мать», и «наверное, вы, как и она, будете хорошей Главной судьей».</p>
<p>И взгляды. Везде, всюду — на ее лицо, на ее щеки, на ее уши, на ее губы. И тут же, почти мгновенно — в сторону, на мать. Чтобы сравнить. Чтобы еще раз сказать самому себе, как сильно они похожи. Или даже вслух.</p>
<p>Один юноша даже настолько обнаглел, что в лицо сказал ей, что она не может не любить сонеты с терцетами на две рифмы, ведь это любимый вид стихотворений ее матери. Вайпер отхлестала его по лицу подаренным ранее букетом мальв. Мальвы потом было жалко, и себя тоже; роль утешителя отыграл Верде, в своем неловком стиле попытавшийся ее приободрить. Тогда они еще часто общались, будущий юрист и будущая судья (как ты посмел, думает Вайпер, <em>как ты посмел</em>).</p>
<p>На следующий день она надела на лицо вуаль, и больше никогда не снимала ее на публике; исключений за все годы было три, и все они являлись скорее вынужденными, чем желаемыми. Вуаль, ко всему прочему, оказалась полезной не только в том, чтобы скрыть свое лицо — воспоминания, прожитые через черную сеточку, вспыхивали в памяти не такими болезненно-яркими, слегка смазанными даже. Это ослабляло головные боли, и как только Вайпер поняла это, они окончательно закрепились как неизбежная часть ее гардероба, ежедневная и постоянная.</p>
<p>Как иронично: все смотрели на ее лицо и восхищались им, называли ее красоту поразительным явлением, но не рассмотрели кое-что на самом деле удивительное — ее странную, аномальную память, которая сохраняла в себе все, что Вайпер когда-либо видела и проживала. Никто не интересовался тем, что было у нее в голове, о чем она думала, о чем мечтала и что знала.</p>
<p>А ведь она знала — <em>помнила</em> — многое. Это легко было выяснить еще в детстве. Но никто ничего не знает. До сих пор.</p>
<p>А она знает все, и молчит, молчит, молчит (audi, vide, sile). Молчит, когда Луче Джильо-Неро улыбается ей и остальным, уважительно кивая на собраниях Высокого Совета — та же Луче Джильо-Неро, которая едва сдерживала снисходительный изгиб губ в день, когда впервые собрала всех Аркобалено в одном месте, чтобы предложить им бразды правления. Кажется, что-то пошло не так, и горстка тех, кто задумывался как слепые марионетки, неожиданно разобрались, как этими браздами управлять — и теперь не собираются отпускать их до самой смерти. Вайпер все помнит. Вайпер не высказывает своего мнения вслух, не тычет им в лицо обществу, не кричит о том, как все — <em>всех</em> — презирает.</p>
<p>О, как она их всех презирает!</p>
<p>И Вонголу с Каваллоне — жадных, зарвавшихся в своем влиянии. И Джильо-Неро, которые вынуждены поддерживать баланс — а потому, сами того не осознавая, являются в этой постановке самыми слабыми (никто просто этого еще не понял). И Церковь — настолько лживую, что даже правдивую в том, как она обманывает саму себя и всех вокруг. И даже Аркобалено, эту горстку придурков, частью которой она является, эту мимолетную, красивую вспышку чужих желаний и стремлений, которая скоро погаснет, оставив от себя только пепел.</p>
<p>Аркобалено она презирает больше всего. Кто додумался выбрать шестерых человек и обозвать их сильнейшими кристалльниками, Вайпер, к сожалению, не знает — но она с большим удовольствием пробила бы этому идиоту каблуком черепушку. В ее памяти сорок пять покушений, имеющих целью проверить, опровергнуть звание сильнейшей — и все по вине чьего-то длинного языка и дурных фантазий. Забавно, что каждое она выиграла, только сделав хуже, подтвердив нелепые слухи. Все они, если уж быть точнее, невольно отстояли свои титулы, пытаясь сохранить себе жизнь.</p>
<p>Еще забавнее тот факт, что каждый из Аркобалено рано или поздно занял какую-то нишу в жизни Города, выдавив из нее всех остальных, начертав на себе клеймо монополиста и тем самым и спровоцировав Луче на жалкую попытку взять непрошеную четвертую силу под контроль. Это тебе не Золотые Семьи, не привычные на арене Вонгола и Каваллоне, с которыми давно поделены и влияние, и деньги, и души, и кровь.</p>
<p>Но самое смешное во всем этом дурацком цирке — Вайпер сжимает зубы, головная боль усиливается (она убьет этого прокурора и закопает его труп на заднем дворе) — это то, что в конце концов все их усилия ровным счетом ничего не значат!</p>
<p>Алкогольно-барная и транспортная империи Реборна и Скалла держатся вокруг них самих, и неизбежно развалятся с их смертью. Центр их предприятий — они сами, пробившиеся из низов, те-которые-смогли. Скалл — аномалия, сорняк, который дотянулся сюда с самого Нижнего Кольца, не желающий следовать всем здешним правилам и везде несущий за собой аромат бунтарства. Реборн — выходец Среднего Кольца, проигравший Скаллу в низости статуса, но взявший наглостью и требованием относиться к себе как к равному, отчего высший свет корежит при его появлении уже который год.</p>
<p>Однажды Реборн заявил, что среди всех Аркобалено он лучший, и Вайпер с этим согласна. Так раздражать аристократию одним лишь выражением лица не умеет никто.</p>
<p>Патентная империя Верде еще более призрачна — следующий же глава гильдии изобретателей может разрушить все, что он построил, в два счета; было бы ради чего устраивать скандал со своей фамилией, называется. Шепотки за его спиной давно стихли (по крайней мере те, что о его бунте юности, недавно эти два идиота дали новый казус белли аристократии, которая теперь активно пытается решить, не подрывают ли они ее многовековые богоугодные устои).</p>
<p>Было бы что подрывать. Они хотя бы не прикрывают это давно изъеденным, опостылевшим словом «протеже» или чем-то вроде «друга по интересу».</p>
<p>У Фона, который держит под собой всю охрану и часть армии Города, только один путь, чтобы выжить — продолжать наращивать силу, и рано или поздно он пересечет ту грань, когда две Золотые Семьи и Джильо-Неро уничтожат его ради всеобщего спокойствия. Фону стоило притормозить несколько лет назад, но гибель родни превратила его в оглушающе тихий смерч, который никто не увидит за мягкой улыбкой, пока не станет поздно (для него самого).</p>
<p>Оружейные заводы Мирчей ждет то же самое, если только они не прогнутся, ведь выгоднее поставить на их место кого-нибудь менее независимого, более покорного. Ей уже приходилось щелкать их по носу, но надолго ли еще хватит того раза? Да, вас двое, но ради Бога (если он есть), прекратите думать, что вам больше никто не нужен в попытках оседлать мир.</p>
<p>И вот она сама, Вайпер Фантазма, прозванная за спиной «Маммон» — тень, слуга мэрии, которой заведует фамилия Джильо-Неро. Не имеющая ни своего голоса, ни права инициативы, если только она не одобрена — предположительно или вслух. Вроде бы самая влиятельная из них всех, но на самом деле самая подчиненная.</p>
<p>Когда должность, которая по своей сути не должна быть преемственной, становится ею — появляется новый сорт рабства.</p>
<p>Вайпер безразлично и безжалостно разбирается с желтыми булавками — штампует печати, как какой-нибудь жалкий клерк. Ее задерживает один по-настоящему интересный прецедент, и она откладывает его на поразмыслить. Возможно, этот случай повлечет за собой даже очередную приписку в Кодексе.</p>
<p>Затем она бросает донос в папку для мусора, на обратной стороне которого можно порисовать в свободное время. Об этом клубе недовольных Вайпер знает уже давно, и сомневается, что они зайдут дальше своих рассуждений и критики, подкрепленной бренди. Бренди еще никогда не давал толчок ногам, только языку.</p>
<p>Лекарство все не приносят и не приносят, только ветки стучат по окну, не прекращая, и ветер становится сильнее. В какой-то момент он швыряет их в стекло с такой силой, что Вайпер подскакивает, ощущая, как быстро-быстро бьется сердце. Память услужливо подбрасывает ворох воспоминаний о всех ночных грозах из детства, когда служанка оставляла свечу на комоде, и тени танцевали по стенам, как вознесшиеся из глубин демоны. Вайпер кутается сильнее в накидку, перекатывает под пальцами сбившийся в комочки искусственный мех куницы и убеждает себя, что сегодня пойдет только что дождь, и то не факт.</p>
<p>Обруч боли сменяется пульсацией, и она сильнее натягивает сеточку вуали, перо сойки кренится, заслоняя часть обзора. Будь ее воля, она носила бы капюшон или повязку на глазах, чтобы не видеть ничего. Иногда ты просто не хочешь помнить.</p>
<p>Например пепельное лицо Елены Докуро на похоронах своего мужа — последний раз, когда она выходила в свет, последнее ее лицо, что Вайпер помнит. Она никогда не видела таких глубоких отчаяния и ужаса, словно пустота пришла и забрала твою душу, оставив на ее месте даже не выжженное поле — просто ничего.</p>
<p>Или лицо Фона после того как ему сообщили о гибели брата и его жены. Он извинился за сорванную встречу спокойно, но Вайпер уверена, что потом плакал за закрытыми дверьми. Что бы кто ни говорил, Хибари Кея никогда не был нелюбимым племянником.</p>
<p>Или подрагивающие пальцы молодого Скалла, замершего у здания Главного суда, где ему снова отказали в создании своей фамилии, без которой невозможно было бы построить завод паробайков. Его смазанную подводку, угольные влажные дорожки на щеках, рассеянный взгляд, словно забывший, зачем вообще он сюда пришел.</p>
<p>Вайпер не должна завидовать какому-то трущобному, но он раз за разом выступает против общества, а ей остается только смотреть. И помнить. И мучиться от мыслей о том, что она никогда так не сможет. </p>
<p>Наверное, она ненавидит его больше всех остальных. Может быть, даже больше предателя-Верде. Или своего главного, известного всем врага Фона.</p>
<p>Может быть, Фона она не ненавидит — Вайпер помнит, как смешно у него подрагивали уголки губ, когда Колонелло совсем некуртуазно подрался с Реборном, сказавшим обидное про Лал.</p>
<p>Еще она помнит, как Реборн божился прострелить себе обе ноги, если он когда-нибудь возьмет себе ученика — и вот, посмотрите на него! Возится со своим Савадой, как с алмазным яйцом Фаберже.</p>
<p>Или, на худой конец, не предназначенный для ее ушей разговор этих двоих, решивших поиграть в принца и нищего, и пришедших к самому неочевидному, но в то же время самому логичному (с ее взгляда) концу. </p>
<p>С другой стороны, в ее списке самых смешных воспоминаний первое место занимает случайно подслушанная беседа Лал и Колонелло, еще тогда не женатых, где бывший солдат пытался обсуждать их будущую совместную жизнь, а Лал упрямо сводила разговор к следующим моделям паровых ружей. Вайпер не уверена, делала ли она это из хладнокровности, или смущения. Зная Мирч, это могло быть даже все вместе.</p>
<p>Да, наверное, иногда помнить — это очень даже хорошо.</p>
<p>Вайпер задумчиво кусает губу. Ворох красных булавок тоже отправляется в папку для мусора, и она тянется к «десерту», когда проклятый прокурор (она и правда угадала, один из новеньких и молодых, смешной юноша) приносит наконец тинктуру от головных болей. Вайпер пронзает его таким уничижительным взглядом, что тот, кажется, чувствует это даже сквозь вуаль и быстро ретируется обратно, в свою теплую и шумную общую комнату.</p>
<p>После лекарства становится лучше и хочется спать. Ветер за окном стихает, черт бы его побрал, и ветки прекращают барабанить по окну. Вайпер снова водит пальцами ног по паркету, иголочками холодка прогоняя сонливость.</p>
<p>Черная булавка выскользает из бумаги.</p>
<p>Это две жалобы. Одна на Реборна — тот втянул своего ученика в какую-то проверку способностей, и в итоге пострадали две улицы в Среднем Кольце. Вторая на гильдию Верде — очередное их изобретение вышло в свет сырым, принеся больше проблем, чем пользы.</p>
<p>Вайпер рассматривает бумажки, подперев щеку кулаком. Эти двое вызывают больше всего проблем, если честно. На третьем месте стоит Скалл, лихо гонящий на паробайке со своей бандой таких же отбитых. На четвертом — Колонелло (в паре с Реборном они бьют абсолютный рекорд создания головной боли, чертовы лучшие друзья).</p>
<p>Вайпер достает спички.</p>
<p>В конце концов, нерасторопные служащие не могут даже принести ей лекарство вовремя, ничего удивительного в том, что часть бумаг просто не доходит до нее.</p>
<p>Она отодвигает пальчиком литую медную пепельницу (подарок Фона на прошлый день рождения, то ли насмешка, то ли подбадривание с подписью «magna vis est conscientiae judidice»), смахивая в сторону невкусный дым. А затем придвигает к себе грязную папку.</p>
<p>И надеется, что там не будет ничего, связанного с ее...</p>
<p>Идиотами.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>